


Pink

by charivari



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Auras, First Kiss, Fluff, Hippie Dippie Drift, M/M, Spoilers for #40
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 07:07:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4091695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charivari/pseuds/charivari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Ratchet," Drift said, "Your aura is very pink this cycle." Post MTME #40</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pink

**Author's Note:**

> Just wanted some Drift/Ratchet fluff :3 
> 
> All my knowledge of aura colors comes from the internet. Apologies in advance if I've got something wrong.

"Ratchet," Drift said, "Your aura is very pink this cycle." 

Normally the medic would have scoffed. He didn't go in for any that hippie dippie mumbo jumbo. But he was happy to have been reunited with Drift, happy to be taking him back to the Lost Light. So he lacked the conviction to tell Drift it was nonsense, especially the choice of color.

Ratchet was not a pink person. The idea of Drift seeing him surrounded by pink light or however it worked didn't appeal to him.

"Am I usually pink?" he inquired.

"Blue," Drift answered.

Ratchet hadn't expected that color either. There wasn't a scrap of blue on him. Well unless you counted Pharma's hands. They had been blue before he painted them. 

Drift must have caught him glancing at them,

"Auras have nothing to do with physical appearance," he said, "They are based on a person's emotional state."

"So blue as in depressed?" Ratchet said dryly.

He supposed that would make more sense.

"Blue because you're a healer," Drift replied.

"Ah," that comforted Ratchet somewhat, "So why pink?"

Drift's optics dipped to the floor,

"Well," he said hesitantly, "Pink can mean love. Or desire."

Love. Desire. The words stirred yearning in Ratchet's spark. The sensation momentarily upset his vocaliser.

Drift glanced up, expression taunt.

"I'm sorry. You probably think this is all nonsense."

"Honestly?" Ratchet said, "Yes."

Drift flinched. He looked on the verge of retreating but Ratchet reached for his arm. Drift stilled - staring at him with startling blue optics.

"But on this occasion it might coincide with the truth," the medic said.

He ventured to touch one of Drift's finials, 

"Is your aura pink?" he asked the swordsmech.

A smile twitched nervously at the corner of Drift's mouth.

"It's harder to see one's own aura," he murmured, "But I know how I feel."

He leaned forward and kissed Ratchet. Kissed him sweetly and far too gently. Ratchet deepened the kiss impatiently. He had waited too long, too damn long for this moment to be half-sparked. Drift matched his fervor, their kiss becoming a hungry desperate thing, EM fields crashing, entwining.

When they finally pulled apart Drift smiled,

"Definitely pink."

He kissed Ratchet again.

**Author's Note:**

> Gah I am sap! D': *hides*


End file.
